


Santa's Intern

by Cinnafox



Series: Aka°Furi Dose of Nonsense [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU-Santa is real, Akashi is santa's intern, Akashi's derp, Christmas, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, fail flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: There were 1,000 sets of rules for Seijuurou to abide by. He broke 6 of them.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: Aka°Furi Dose of Nonsense [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486490
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Santa's Intern

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Santa's Intern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663022) by [FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus)



> COME & GET YA' NONSENSE!!! :D

_Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me  
_ _Been an awful good girl  
_ _Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Such sultry lyrics Seijuurou would say but it did ride the christmas vibe. Only the Christmas classics would blast through the speakers of the big workshop where toys were made from joy and miracles by the hands of good hearted elves and a human intern who is none other than Akashi Seijuurou himself. 

The elves weren’t diminutive as they were often perceived in art and literature of myth and pop culture, they were in fact the average height of any man. They do however, have charming pointy ears and pointy hats, they were full of cheer and hard-work. Seijuurou had never felt so blessed to have experience and see it with his own two eyes. 

How did Seijuurou get himself into the magical toy workshop? Well, unlike the other kids who would write letters to Santa, Seijuurou wrote it in an internship request written beautifully in crayons. Why crayons? Because he was seven at that time when he thought his dad was a naughty man and was afraid that his father would be in the naughty list. However, he was just a child at that time so of course he never got a reply. Until he was twenty. 

“I sent a _what_ ?” Seijuurou was bewildered when he got the approval of his request when he was seven years old. Honestly, he did not remember doing that. “Oh right, mental child abuse. Got it.”   
  


Fast forward two months later, there he was at Santa’s exclusive magical land of miracles and joy. Seijuurou had received a big hug from Santa himself and warm welcomes from the elves, they had even prepared a festive meal. 

As an intern, Seijuurou had plenty of duties, with duties, came plenty of rules and regulations which he must strictly abide by. Seijuurou had no issues with those, none. He was all the elves favourite, he was the reindeer’s favourite, he was even Santa’s favourite that Seijuurou was welcome to join the other elves to deliver presents on Christmas eve. 

Seijuurou was an ace, not even once had he broken a rule. Not until down in one chimney where he met a boy, not just _any_ boy. An extremely cute one, he was awake and he was his age.

The boy stared at him, up and down, and up and down again. The elves had a list of all the good boys and good girls, so did Seijuurou and from what he knew was that this particular boy was indeed a good boy. 

Furihata Kouki, age twenty, loves trains and bad obsession with omelette rice. 

Seijuurou tucked in the beautifully wrapped present under the decorated tree, neither tore their eyes from one another. His big brown eyes looked so beautiful with the soft fairy lights, twinkling in the humble warm home. 

Kouki looked surprised, very surprised. In fact he looked pleasantly surprised until they met eyes. What could be the case? From what Seijuurou knows, Furihata Kouki believed in Santa Claus and his elves. There was a glass of milk and a porcelain plate of two cookies on the coffee table as well. 

“I came to deliver a present, I apologize for the intrusion and this must have been a great shock to you.” Seijuurou said. Kouki eyed him down and up; black leather ankle boots with fitting maroon pants and tops, they were softly frilled with white fluffy cuffs, and black leather gloves. Then met his eyes again, red and enticing, ears were just as human as he appeared to be. 

Kouki smiled shyly “Well, I didn’t expect….” he paused and gestured to the other hesitantly. 

Seijuurou laughed softly “Best believe, elves aren’t actually tiny.” 

“Are you…” 

“Oh no,” Seijuurou shook his head and kept his smile “I’m just an intern, actually.” 

Kouki blinked back in surprise “ _Oh!_ They do that?” 

“Oh yea. My letter to Santa was an internship letter.” Seijuurou laughed again “In Crayons.” 

Kouki in turn laughed softly and God be praised, his laughter was angelic. 

“Akashi Seijuurou, Santa’s intern. Pleased to be of service.” 

Kouki approached the christmas tree that was now dimming. “So, do they often have a human intern, or only the handsome ones?” he said it soft and shy, but it came out sensual than he initially intended. Seijuurou wet his lips that were suddenly dry. “Well… one and only.” Seijuurou tilted his head slightly to the side with a smile so sexy, it made Kouki visibly blush but didn’t stop him from approaching. 

“So,” Kouki was now by the tree, fingers tracing an ornament that reflected the fairy lights. “What do you do?” 

“Sort the letters, check the list, bake cookies, feed the reindeers… make toys, build…. Trains.” Seijuurou smiles sexily as excitement lights Kouki’s face. “That… that sounds fun.” Kouki said. Seijuurou pointed at the present under the tree with his eyes, “I made that.” 

Kouki bit the bottom of his lips as leathered fingers traced his jawline.   
  


There were 1,000 sets of rules for Seijuurou to abide by. He broke 6 of them.   
  


On the 26th of December, Akashi Seijuurou, the human intern was called into Santa’s office. 

“Exposing yourself? Flirting? Kissing? Touching? Sex?” Santa recited the violation committed. 

"Furihata Kouki? He was such a good boy!" 

As much as Seijuurou would love to agree. He would love _not_ to agree as well. He was spicy, not that he could actually say that aloud. 

“And the milk and cookies.” Santa’s right hand-Elf added. 

Santa gasped and continued miserably “And the milk and cookies, by the Lord. Did we have that in the list?” 

The Elf shook his head “No, definitely not.” 

“Well, we should! It was heinous! That would have never crossed our minds. Seijuurou, Those were meant for eating!” Santa gasped.

Seijuurou hid his hands behind his back and darted his eyes away. “Oops.”

**Author's Note:**

> LOLOL Well... let's just say Akashi did some kinky shit with that milk & cookies. 
> 
> I'm thinking of writing a NSFW for this LOLOL XDD I might... I don't know... and I honestly don't dare.


End file.
